Once more, with Faith
by Jinxgirl
Summary: What if Faith had some songs in the musical episode? See inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

Remake of "Once More with Feeling" songs

Author notes: So I dressed as two things for Halloween- one for a party the day before, one for the actual day and the party of that day. My first costume was Velma Kelly from Chicago, and I spent a lot of time singing the songs she sang from her musical. My next costume was my girl Faith  as you all could probably guess, seeing as every Buffy story I write except maybe two has her as a starring role. I realized that Faith didn't have any songs to sing from the Buffy musical, and being the major geek that I am, decided to rewrite a few songs with the tune to the original songs to fit her, so that she was singing them. So here they are.

Song 1: Re-write of "I'll Never tell"- with Buffy and Faith singing

(Buffy and Faith are facing off on that infamous Graduation Day rooftop, preparing to fight. But they are unsure…)

Buffy: My sister slayer, now my betrayer

How can this be?

Once we were friends, but now this must end

'Cause she wants to kill me!

Now I am in a fix

She'll maim and murder just for kicks

I must get in my licks-

I'm bringing her down.

Faith: She thinks she's so great

And yet, as of late

Her rogue side has flared

When we face off, although she may scoff

Her true darkness is bared

She thinks she's better than me

I hate that I can never be

As perfect as is she-

I'm bringing her down

Both: Oh, she's going down…

Buffy: She's killed

Faith: She hates me

Buffy: She wants to eviscerate me

F: She probably wants to date me 'cause I'm so damn hot

B: She tries to bait me

F: She's gonna mutilate me

B: She really irritates me with her dumb cheap shots!

Both: The fight….gets kind of painful

F: When she looks at me disdainful

B: When she says something shameful

F: When she tries to jam my brain full of why I'm hell-bound

Both: Oh hell yeah, I'm bringing her down!

Buffy: When things get rough, she just lies and makes up stories

She dresses kind of whorey

And she steals my French fries

Faith: She whines

She stresses

She wears stupid girly dresses

She never-

Buffy: Hey, those are Guess's!

Faith: Well they look like MY size! She-

Buffy: Hey, look at her! She's going crazy!

(girls start to fight, end up standing face to face, knives at each other's necks)

Both: You knooooow

Faith: I have better instincts

Buffy: Oh, that's what YOU think

Faith: Oh you're gonna beg to die

When I stab you in the thigh

And your gut, and your back-

And your eye!

(more fighting, come to another standstill)

B: I'm good

F: I'm better

B: That's why I cannot let her

F: I really don't get her, why she even cares

B: She'll try to kill me

Sharp blows she will deal me

But yet I will still be taking her dare

Both: I'm mad

I'm really angry

It's bad

That is has had to be this way

F: Can I really raise the stakes of this game?

B: I still don't know her real last name

F: If I left the Mayor

Would I still be a Slayer?

B: Is there no other way

Where I wouldn't have to slay?

F: I'm unsure

B: I can do this

F: Come on, give us a kiss

Both: We have made our choices

Now with drama abound

Oh hell yeah, I'm bringing her down!

Oh hell yeah, she's going down!

F: I've got my knife

B: Well not for long

F: Is that what you think?

I say, bring it on!

Both: she's going-

Down!


	2. Chapter 2

Remake of "Once More with Feeling" songs

Author notes: So I dressed as two things for Halloween- one for a party the day before, one for the actual day and the party of that day. My first costume was Velma Kelly from Chicago, and I spent a lot of time singing the songs she sang from her musical. My next costume was my girl Faith  as you all could probably guess, seeing as every Buffy story I write except maybe two has her as a starring role. I realized that Faith didn't have any songs to sing from the Buffy musical, and being the major geek that I am, decided to rewrite a few songs with the tune to the original songs to fit her, so that she was singing them. So here they are.

Song 2: Remake of "Under your spell/Standing Reprise", with Faith and Angel singing- takes place in the alley scene

Faith: I've made my life such hell

God, how can this be? I have killed so many…

Now only time will te-ell

Angel, don't you see?

Now you have to ki-ill me

I've lost all my fai-aith…

Angel: Faith, I am right he-ere….

Both: And you're with me, in my arms, so ne-ear…

So stop all these hopeless tears…

Angel: You'll be okay-

Faith: Wish I could trust

That I can be redeemed

But there's still this self disgust

I just wish that I was made

For more than death and lust

Angel/Faith, same time: You'll be oka-ay/Wish I'd never sla-ayed….

Repeat four times


	3. Chapter 3

Remake of "Once More with Feeling" songs

Author notes: So I dressed as two things for Halloween- one for a party the day before, one for the actual day and the party of that day. My first costume was Velma Kelly from Chicago, and I spent a lot of time singing the songs she sang from her musical. My next costume was my girl Faith  as you all could probably guess, seeing as every Buffy story I write except maybe two has her as a starring role. I realized that Faith didn't have any songs to sing from the Buffy musical, and being the major geek that I am, decided to rewrite a few songs with the tune to the original songs to fit her, so that she was singing them. So here they are.

Song 2: Remake of "Going through the motions"- takes place while Faith has just turned to the mayor, she is still in cemetery

Faith:

Every single night, the same derangement

I brandish my sharp knife with glee

Still I'm unhappy in this arrangement

I just want to be, accepted for me

I've been trying hard, keeping on guard

As my true thoughts are jarred

And I've been lying to everyone

Pretending it's okay

Hiding my guilt for my crimes a-wayyyy

I know that life is tough, and not too damn fair

But now I find I'm going mad

I try to pretend, that I just don't care

But I fear I'm going bad

Demon: She's not really glad-

Faith: I'm really pretty sad

Demons: She is soon to be

Evil, yippee

And she'll join our mutiny

Cause she's been lying to everyone

She'll join our side now

Demon: She will be a force of darkness- owwww!

Faith: Will I stay in my endeavor?

Make one mistake, and bad forever?

Handsome man: I like the way you slay-

Faith: Whatever!

I don't want to beeeeee….

Lying to everyone

With nothing as it seemed

I think it's too late

That this is just my fate

But I just want to beeee…re-deeeemed….


	4. Chapter 4

Song 4: Remake of "Walk through fire"

Takes place when everyone knows Faith is lying but isn't sure how far on the Mayor's side she is. Pre-Enemies.

Faith: I am a liar and it freezes me

I see my past and can't go back

Don't want to feel

I wish this wasn't real

Off my desired track.

Deep down my conscience calls to me

To burden me with guilt and shame

Shove it down fast, don't think about the past

Keep up this bluff, this game

And so what, if I'm a liar?

Doesn't matter, I have no doubt

Yeah so what, if I'm a liar?

Don't help me-

Buffy: I see her face, she hides from me

She really thinks that I don't know

I knew she cared- inside she's really scared

But how can I help her, though?

Mayor: My Faith, she's a skilled liar

She's an asset, that I have no doubt

(Buffy joins) She's become such a liar

Can't help her-

Giles: These past weeks she's gotten stranger

Is she now perhaps a danger?

Could it be she really doesn't care?

Xander: What if Faith's into evil dealings?

Willow: Losing her wouldn't hurt my feelings

Okay, I was a little spiteful there…

All: The truth we'll find,

Somehow pluck it from her mind

And we'll get the truth from the liar

Faith: Well they never really were my friends

So guess their loss is no big deal

But even so, how come, I sure don't' know

I'm kinda sorry still

Willow: She has always been unstable

Xander: She'd drink me underneath the table

Buffy: Still there's guilt, I feel I have failed

Willow: She's just a big selfish waste

Xander: Still, she had a pretty…face

Buffy: We'll stop her- if she hasn't' bailed

All: Yes she's become such a liar

We'll go to her, despite our doubt

Though she's become such a liar

Truth will come out…

Will come out….

Will come out…

Oh, will come out!


	5. Chapter 5

Song 5: Remake of "What you feel" with Sweet replaced by Mayor, singing to Faith

So this one the rhythm is off some…best I could do. Takes place right before Enemies.

Mayor: Faith don't turn away- come on, show a- smile

We are soon to have our day- when I go and ascend in styyyyyle

I'll change form with a might-y ro-ar

And all those Scoobies, they will be no mo-re

Those silly kids? They'll lie dead innnnn a pile

You have me now! I am all you- need

Faith don't you see now, you'll have strength indeeeed

Don't' you worry about what they do

Just look to me- for I know the real you

Firecracker you just me taaaake the lead

'Cause I know you can kiiiiill Faith

I know how well you kill Faaaaaith

Faith: (spoken): So…we're gonna kill them?

On graduation day?

Mayor: (sung): Now you've got it Faith

You guessed it just- right

When that day arrives, they won't

Know to fiiiight

They have no idea what's to come

You'll be able to get yours, and then some

So aren't you excited now? I knew this plan woullld excite!

You know I trust you'll do as you must

To carry out my plan

You're like my daughter, that's why when I slaughter

You'll be at my right haaaand

'Cause I know you can kiiiiill, Faith!

Faith: But you see, what about B?

I think she's kinda suspicious

Mayor: Just don't reveeeeeal, Faith

Faith: That's the thing, she's watching

And when mad, she's really vicious

Mayor: Faith it's too late to try and back out

Think of Trick- now, sure you still doubt?

Faith: Hey count me in, see my grin?

Never said I wouldn't do it

Mayor: Well that I am quite pleased to he-ar

Replacements are hard to find, my de-ar

Faith: No need to do, I'm off to

Make my move, and go straight through it

Mayor: (spoken) Ready, Firecracker?

Faith: (spoken): Yeah, of course.

Mayor: (spoken): Then off you go! Go to the Slayer and her little friends, and don't let them know what you're really doing…

(sung) I have faith in you!

You make me sooooo proud!


	6. Chapter 6

Song 6: Remake of "Rest in peace", with Faith singing to Buffy circa "Bad girls"

I tried, so many months ag-ooo

But it was real clear you didn't' want me tho-ough

And why you blame it all on me, I think I finally kno-ow..mmm

You're freaked, afraid of how it feeeels

Every time we go patrol, and we make our kiiiills

You know you really love the power, of this Slayer deeeeal…

Don't lie, I know you love the ruuuush

Of stabs and staking enemies, see them turn to duuuust

And after slay, whatever you say, I know you feel the luuuust….

So give yourself release…

Give yourself release! Give into the fight

Give into the violent instincts, who cares what's wrong or right!

You can deny it all you want, but if you do you'll have no peace!

So give yourself release!

I know, you really wanna caaave

But Little Miss Uptight here's, afraid to misbehave

When you know it's really so

It's my lifestyle you craaaave

So give yourself release!

It's why, you deny

Because you're just too scared

To have your true thoughts bared

To do all the things that you never dared

That I know you want, no matter what you sweared

And all those thoughts, you never shared

(chorus)


	7. Chapter 7

Song 7: remake of "I've got a theory"- singing all others, about Faith after "Enemies"

Giles: I've got a theory, that she's denying

Deep in denial…so maybe it's not too late

Willow: I've got a theory, that she's just trying

To kill us all because she's just full of hate

Xander: I've got a theory, we should watch her cloooose-ly

(all but Buffy) She's gotten strange, seems a little deranged to meee!

Xander: I could help her, I think I could help her

Cause we have this deep connection

I understand her voice inflection

Maybe share a sex infection-

Hey I did not say that!

Anya: I've got a theory, that Faith's a bunny

(silence)

Oz: I've got a-

Anya: Bunnies are evil, everybody with sense kno-ows that!

They must be plotting when someone once good go-es bad!

Those creepy little horrors, they're gonna destroy us all one daaaay!

Bunnies, bunnies, she is a bunny!

(pause) Or maybe an elf…

Willow: I've got a theory, we should stop her faaaast

Giles: Because she clearly seems intent on making this fling laaaasat

Buffy: I've got a theory, that I can stop he-er

What can I say to make her se-ee?

I'll find a waaaay to make her sorry

Just her fate? I don't think so

It's not too late- of this I know…

All: What can we say to make her seeee?

We tried all ways, and yet no vic'try

We'll try again. We will get through

We'll have to win, we always do

What can we saaaay to change her?

What will we do, since she's a danger?

We have to see this through…

Anya: But she's a bunny….

Author note: Funny how they DIDN'T see it through and keep trying, lol


	8. Chapter 8

Song 8: Remake of "Something to sing about"- takes place on rooftop "Graduation Day" (quite a different outcome)

Faith: Your life's a show, and you just play the paaaart

Labeling me the ta-aaaart

And hide away your heart

Your real thoughts, are not what you shoooow

Though your frustration groooows

Not sure you even know…

You want me, I see

You're just, angry

'Want Faith? Not me!

Me, bi? Not B!'

It's to yourself you liiiie…

I see lust in your glittering eyyyyyes…

Don't you deny

Don't you deny…

Give me signals that you looooove me too!

I need to hear that you looove me too!

You think you know every part of meeee

But you don't' even seeee

How much I need you, B

You think I just want for you to diiiiie

But look me in the eyyyye

And you'll see it's a lie

I just want, you here

Giving in, no fear

Bodies meet, lips near

Soft words in, your ear

Just smiles, no sneers

But I suspect you wiiiiill

Never go with wha-at you feeeel

You're too uptiiiight

Don't think it's right…

I just wanted you, that's why I've strayed

You pushed me away, and I wa-ant you

Nothing I can do-o

No, not a thing, god how it stings,

I wa-ant you

I think I could lo-ove you…

So give me signals that you love me too!

Please…give me something!

(girls fight, long hard battle, end up with Buffy's knife at Faith's throat, Faith's eyes wide, breathing hard, but looking afraid…but Buffy's eyes soften as she looks into hers)

Buffy: That's how you feel?

Don't know what to say, I'm blown away

That you wa-ant me

So how do we deal?

We've both made mistakes, for everyone's sakes

We should sto-op this

We have to be ho-nest

Only way we cannnn rest


	9. Chapter 9

Song nine: remake of "Under your spell"- it's Faith just before her scene with Angel in the alley in "Five by five"

I live my life in violence

I tell myself that I don't care

But in my heart's cold silence

And reaching out, that I don't dare

I hate what I have become

Riddled with feeling, yet numb

I've made my life such hell

Why does no one see?

I've trapped myself, cannot go free

But of course I'd never tell

Because this is me…

Prideful, frightened, angry…

I wanted your approval

Your assurance that I am good

My current self-removal

Is just because I thought I should

But I'm so unhappy

Why couldn't you care about me?

I've made my life such hell

Losses outweigh gain

Yet you still don't see my pain

You think you know me well

Look with such disdain

As my confidence I feign

In secret I grieve…

But I guess it's too late for me

So I'll just give into villainy…

I've made my life such hell

I feel I'm sinking fast

Can't stop my future, change my past

As my emotions swell

I know my die is cast

Living like this, I won't last

In secret I grieve…

I feel such defeat…

I feel such defeat…

I feel such defeat…


	10. Chapter 10

Song nine: remake of "Standing", with Angel singing to Faith in "Sanctuary"

You're unsteady, still so full of pride

Emotions rising that you try to hide

'Five by five,' you say, but we all know you lied

But I…

You walk away but you can't hide your shame

Losing the meaning of your very name

You know you're slipping, fighting a losing game

But I…

I wish you'd listen to me

Look me in the eye

Wish I could ease your hurting

With some comforting lie

Wish you would stay

But you're just handing

Your life away

You say you're coping, but I know you're not

On your own terms, look how far you got

If you want change then you must be honest of your lot

But I…

I wish I could change your past but

That's more than I can do

Wish you would open your mind

Let me see you through

Wish you would stay

And let me just help you

But you're just handing your life away

You're just handing your life away


	11. Chapter 11

Song 11: Remake of "Where do we go from here", immediately takes place after remake of "Give me something to sing about" remake, Buffy and Faith singing

Faith: Where do we go from here?

(Buffy joins in) Where do we go from here?

Faith: Our eyes meet

My soul laid at your feet

Stand before you, cold with fear

Where do we go from here?

Buffy: Into your face, I peer

Unsettled 'cause there's no leer

Both: Can I trust that she's serious

God I think I need a beer…

Where do we go from here?

Tell me

Where do we go from here?

Faith: Her thoughts I wish I could hear

Buffy: Since when did I become queer?

Both: Wanted all along, whether right or wrong

Hold my breath as she draws near

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?


End file.
